Inesperado
by Cotard
Summary: Ai nunca se ha sentido suficiente y sabe que Rin se fijaría en cualquiera menos en él, pero no podría estar más equivocado. {RinAi} {Mención de otras parejas.}


**Autora:** Totti Cotard

 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Personajes:** Matsuoka Rin & Nitori Aiichiro {RinAi}

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y todo a quien corresponda los derechos de Free!

* * *

 **Inesperado.**

.

.

.

Rin siempre había estado enamorado Haruka-san, de eso estaba completamente seguro desde que era un niño y si no era Haruka-san, sería Sousuke-senpai, o Makoto-san… O Rei-san… O hasta Shigino-san… Cualquiera menos él. Sabía perfectamente que él jamás llamaría la atención del tiburón, por mucho que él lo deseara, pues había admirado y amado a Rin desde que eran pequeños.

Por lo que verlo aquella noche frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Momo, algo sonrojado y sorprendentemente nervioso diciéndole que le acompañara a caminar por la ciudad, seguramente era para hablar del equipo o para pedirle algún consejo con respecto a Haruka-san, Sousuke-senpai, Makoto-san o el que fuera.

Sus pasos andaban lentos, resonando por la iluminada pero desierta calle de aquella pintoresca ciudadela en la que se encontraba el Onsen en el que estaban, debido a la hora puesto que era pasada las 10 de la noche.

Podía sentir el suave golpeteo del brazo de Rin contra su hombro así como el sutil roce de los cálidos dedos del mayor cerca de los propios, haciendo que todo se volviera más surrealista. ¿Seguro que no estaba dormido y eso no era parte de sus sueños?

– _Vamos… Por aquí…_ – La mano de Rin tomo la del muchacho, jalándole hacia una escalera que seguía un empinado camino hacia el hermoso mirador de la ciudad – _Sousuke me lo enseño durante la tarde_ – Comenta el mayor apoyándose en la baranda al tiempo que le enseñaba una de sus afiladas sonrisas ganadoras, la cual le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Haciendo que fuera aún más consciente de lo difícil que sería alguna vez superar los sentimientos que tenía por este.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

– _Es un lugar muy bello, Rin-san_ – Trata de comportarse de manera natural, correspondiendo aquella sonrisa lo mejor que puede para disimular su nerviosismo, pero eso realmente era muy difícil, considerando que todo su ser se estremecía hasta la medula con una sola mirada del tiburón de Samezuka.

Guardaron silencio mientras la vista azulada de Aiichiro se perdía en las pequeñas luces de la ciudad, sintiendo como la calma se apoderaba del ambiente.

– _Me gustas…_ – La voz profunda del mayor le hizo dar un salto, haciendo que se volteara de manera brusca hacia él.

– _¿Cómo?_ – Se había quedado sin habla por lo que la voz apenas le salía por la garganta, sintiendo un gran nudo por la sorpresa. – _Pero… ¿Y Haruka-san?_ – No pudo evitar moverse incomodo inclinando su vista.

– _¿Haru? ¿Qué tiene que ver Haru?... ¿Acaso te gusta él?_ – El entrecejo de Rin se marcó en una mueca de fastidio, la cual rápidamente se relajó al ver que el más bajo negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. – _Menos mal… Porque te digo además que sería una pérdida de tiempo, Haru solo tiene ojos para Makoto… Y el agua… No lo sabré yo_ – Responde Rin soltando una risa desanimada.

– _¿Entonces le gusta Haruka-san?_ – Se atreve a preguntar Aiichiro con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua con frustración – _¡Diablos, Ai! ¡Antes sí, ahora no!_ – Exclama mirando al muchacho exasperado.

– _¿Y Sousuke-senpai?_ – Pregunta el más bajo ladeando la cabeza, pues realmente creía que las palabras de Rin habían sido obra de su imaginación.

– _¿Sousuke?_ –

– _Usted dijo que Sousuke-senpai le trajo aquí_ – Responde apresurado.

– _Sí… Pero porque él me quería enseñar un buen lugar para declararme…_ – Rin no puede evitar desviar su mirada mientras revolvía los cabellos de su nuca – _Kisumi se lo enseño hace unos meses_ – Explica volviendo a mirarle.

– _¿Entonces Sousuke-san se le declaro?_ –

– _¡Demonios, Ai! ¿Por qué entiendes todo al revés?_ –

Aiichiro le miro sin entender hasta que Rin le dio un piquete en la punta de su pequeña nariz, mirándole con una sonrisa cálida.

– _Te dije que me gustas, Ai_ – El mayor se acerca peligrosamente aunque sin dejar de mirarle con un dejo de ternura en sus ojos rojizos.

– _Pero yo… No soy suficiente… Siempre pensé que usted estaba enamorado de Haruka-san o Sousuke-san…_ – Indica Aiichiro agachando la cabeza – _Pero yo…_ – Dejo escapar una risa sin ganas como si el mayor le estuviera jugando una broma, al saber que esas palabras no habían sido parte de su imaginación. El de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar morderse los labios para poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos claros.

La cara de fastidio de Rin era un verdadero poema. – _Ai… ¿Por qué no eres capaz de ver lo bueno que eres?_ – La mano de Rin busco el mentón del muchacho, haciendo que alzara nuevamente la vista hacia él, al tiempo que se inclinaba para poder besar los labios temblorosos de Aiichiro, haciendo que este no pudiera aguantar más sus lágrimas, recibiendo luego un reconfortante y cálido abrazo de parte de Rin. Lentamente el más bajo acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, respirando profundamente sintiendo como aquel contacto le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir seguro.

– _Tú has estado a mi lado pese a todo, incluso cuando yo estúpidamente te trataba de manera cruel, quería tenerte lejos de mí pero tú nunca me dejaste, Ai, me apoyaste siempre y me cuidaste incluso de mí mismo… Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, que te necesitaba a mi lado y que también quería poder darte lo que tú me dabas a mí_ – Explica el pelirrojo inclinado hacia el menor para hablarle cerca del oído de forma suave– _Sousuke es mi mejor amigo, Haru es mi amigo y me motiva a mejorar como un rival, pero tú, Ai, eres mi apoyo y no hablo de natación, haces que no quiera rendirme, además a tu lado he aprendido mucho más de lo que esperaba conocer_ – Lentamente una de las manos de Rin se dedicaba a acariciar la nuca del menor, queriendo que todos sus sentimientos llegaran al de ojos celestes.

– _Yo siempre pensé que usted jamás me vería…_ – Murmura Aiichiro contra la chaqueta del mayor, sollozando emocionado sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

– _Debes poner más atención entonces…_ – Se ríe el mayor antes de volver a besar al muchacho de manera suave, sintiendo que este tomaba más confianza, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de Rin.

Se separaron luego de unos cuantos besos y Rin miro a su kouhai con una sonrisa antes de suspirar.

– _Que suerte que no malinterprete las señales_ – Comenta haciendo una morisqueta, pensando en que había necesitado ayuda para corroborar los sentimientos del menor y sus compañeros de equipo habían ayudado gustosos, pues todos sabían que Aiichiro casi se desvivía por Rin y no solo por la potente admiración que sentía por el pelirrojo.

– _¿Era muy obvio?_ – Pregunta avergonzado, recordando que había hablado con Nakagawa y Minami sobre lo que sentía por Rin.

– _Un poco…_ – Bromea Matsuoka, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara aún más, al tiempo que se acurrucaba contra el amplio y cálido pecho del senpai, admirando la ciudad mientras compartían aquel momento juntos, sin saber que casi todo el equipo había sido vencido por la curiosidad y estaban escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban el mirador, celebrando de manera silenciosa antes de marcharse para poder dejarles solos.

Decidieron volver al onsen cuando ya era entrada la noche, luego de algunas promesas y besos que les llenaban de nuevos sentimientos.

Sus manos iban firmemente tomados de la mano y aunque Rin mandaba un mensaje de texto, parecía concentrado en las cosas que Ai le hablaba.

– _Por cierto… Usted dijo que Shigino-san vino con Sousuke-senpai… ¿Ellos están…?_ – No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, aunque estaba implícito a lo que se refería mientras miraba a Rin de reojo, apegado a su brazo. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza antes de soltar una buena carcajada al recordar cuando había descubierto a sus amigos besándose luego de una salida durante un fin de semana hace un par de meses.

– _Hey… Sousuke dice que dormirá con Momo…_ – Susurra mirándole de forma sugerente antes de sonreírle picara, haciendo que el calor se apoderara del rostro de Aiichiro una vez más esa noche, aunque seguro que no sería la última.

.

.

.

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía nada realmente y menos de Free! pero caía nuevamente en mi amor por Rin y Ai, siguen siendo mi OTP y no me importa nada, así que soy feliz cuando puedo escribir de ellos. Así que dedicado a todas las fans que aun tiene esta pareja

De nuevo me cambie el nickname, así que amanme.

Espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews , aunque el fandom no está muy vivo, pero no importa.

 **T** otti **C** otard.


End file.
